


Snowed in

by PJOwriter



Series: Joly week [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Friendship, Gen, Painting, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire are snowed in at Grantaire's apartment, and Grantaire is bored.Loosely inspired by the Joly week prompt, "colors".
Relationships: Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Joly week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snowed in

Joly sat contentedly in Grantaire's old armchair, looking out the window at the snow, which was still falling steadily. He and Bossuet had managed to get themselves snowed in at Grantaire's apartment, but he didn't mind too much. He petted Grantaire's enormous tabby cat, which was asleep on his lap, and looked over at the couch, where Bossuet and Grantaire were sitting. Bossuet was curled up on one end of the couch, reading a cheesy old sci fi novel he had found on Grantaire's bookshelf, and Grantaire was hanging upside down off the edge of the couch. 

Joly raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Grantaire?"

"I'm so bored!" Grantaire groaned. 

"Well, sit up" Joly said. "If you stay like that, all the blood will go to your head, and you'll pass out."

Grantaire sat upright. "I'm still bored. There's nothing on tv, and I don't feel like reading, and I don't have any more canvases. I want to paint! The woes of an artist with paint and nothing to put it on!"

Bossuet looked up from his book, laughing a little. "I'm sorry you are so bored, my friend. Let's try to think of something entertaining to do. We could play cards?" 

"But that wouldn't be fair" Grantaire said. "I would win every time. You and Joly are both terrible at every card game I've ever seen you play."

"That's true." Joly agreed. 

Grantaire laughed, and shook his head. "I apologize. You are my guests. I'm supposed to entertain you."

"I'm enjoying myself " Bossuet said, looking at his book again. "You have great taste in literature." 

Grantaire looked around the room, seeming to ponder something. "I wonder if there's anything else I could paint."

Joly's eyes lit up. "I know! You could paint my cane. Only if you want to, of course."

Grantaire smiled. "Are you sure?" 

Joly nodded. "Grey is kind of a boring color. And now's the time to do it. I don't think I'll be leaving for a while. I don't even think I'll be moving for a while, with your lazy cat on my lap. 

Grantaire gasped. "Don't be rude to Michelangelo!" He exclaimed in mock offense.

Michelangelo opened his eyes at the sound of his name, stretched, and headbutted Joly's hand. Joly scratched him behind the ears. "You're not offended, are you, Michelangelo?" He said softly. 

Grantaire quickly covered the coffee table with old newspapers and laid the cane on top of it. "What colors would you like?"

Joly thought for a moment. "You can decide. "

Grantaire nodded and got to work. Soon, the cane was covered in swirls of deep purple and blue, pale orange and yellow, bright red, and the smallest bit of pink.

Joly smiled, delighted. " I love it! It looks just like a sunrise. Thanks."

Grantaire smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Then he frowned. "Now what will I do?" 

Joly sighed.


End file.
